


A Common Misconception

by uro_boros



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, suggestions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uro_boros/pseuds/uro_boros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to get on with it?" mumbles Levi dryly against his shoulder. The point of his chin almost hurts where it digs into Erwin’s skin. Levi must realize it; he turns his head so that his cheek rests flat to stare at Erwin with placid eyes. His hair falls askew, mussed out of its usual style.</p><p>"I’m admiring you," Erwin tells him honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Misconception

Levi’s the quietest lover he’s had. The thought almost implies that the list of Erwin’s past lovers is longer than it actually is: in reality, the number settles at three, with the first having been more of a quick and somewhat confused session behind the trainee barracks at fifteen.

Still, he thinks, Levi is unusually quiet, as far as lovers go. It isn’t that Levi enjoys it less—there are spots that make his body squirm and his breath hitch. Erwin’s watched his toes curl in orgasm, seen every muscle in his body jump and twitch; has felt Levi’s heartbeat as a prominent flutter under an equally prominent ribcage. 

He thinks about it over the papers stacked by Hanji and Mike on his desk, then later, over a dinner half cold eaten in his office with Levi curled, catlike, on the small couch in his office. Levi lounges in a quickly disappearing spot of sunlight, absorbing the last of the day’s offerings. There is a thought and reason to his placement—something about a dark underground that Erwin never voices and Levi never tells. 

The stacks of papers are mountainous and he never quite manages to finish them before Levi stretches, sinuous, up from his spot to stalk like a predator around Erwin’s desk.

Erwin smiles, and Levi falters only briefly before settling his weight heavy in Erwin’s lap. The sun bleeds orange on the dying horizon.

"You could actually make your subordinates do their work, you know," Levi murmurs. 

Erwin traces the shape of his hip and settles his mouth under Levi’s Adam’s apple, humming. “I actually enjoy the paperwork,” he suggests against the clean skin he finds there.

Levi snorts, twinning lithe limbs around his shoulders. “No one enjoys paperwork.” Then he quiets, expression heavy and oddly pensive.

He kisses Erwin chastely, and he tastes unsure—like Erwin’s gentleness still surprises him, sometimes; like he’s waiting for the other side to be shown. Erwin strokes up his back, under the wings emblazoned on his jacket but over his shirt. 

"Bedroom?" he asks. Levi shakes his head.

"Here?" he asks again, and this time, Levi nods.

He moves without being asked, perching on the edge of Erwin’s desk. Levi’s too old to be embarrassed about this or to feel awkward in the lulling moments of readying as Erwin fetches a small key from one compartment of his desk to open a locked cabinet. Erwin pulls the necessary supplies from it, the small tin of grease, the softer than regulation cloths to clean up with. 

Levi’s reading one of the papers, his jacket and cravat folded next to him. “Hanji’s asking for permission to try to capture an alive specimen again,” he reports, tone clipped. “You should spare yourself the hassle and tell her to poke Jaeger with a stick.”

"I’m bad at telling my subordinates no," Erwin replies fondly, and Levi goes still before huffing and putting the paper back on top of the pile delicately. 

"Take off my shoes," he orders in lieu of a response, and Erwin does, taking one shined boot in hand and tugging it gently away from Levi’s body. Levi holds out the other wordlessly. It receives the same treatment as the first. Erwin leans them upright against the side of his desk.

Levi undoes his own pants and shirt. The one time Erwin had tried, he’d tangled Levi’s buckles and belts like a fresh recruit; the look his ineptitude had been given was scathing. 

There’s no shame in Levi’s nudity. His cock curls up and left, to rest against a small nest of black curls and his thigh. He skirts the scant distance between Erwin’s desk and Erwin’s chair on his tiptoes, tucking himself into place on Erwin’s lap.

Erwin is still fully dressed, but he trusts that, if Levi had wanted it otherwise, he would have said so. 

He kisses Levi’s forehead as Levi buries his face against Erwin’s neck. He reaches and dips the fingers of one hand into the tin of grease; works his way down Levi’s spine with his palm heavy and warm and his fingertips lifted away, only bringing them down when he reaches the cleft of Levi’s ass.

Levi swallows, wordless, near Erwin’s ear. His hips rock back slightly as Erwin presses a long finger inside of him. 

The head of Levi’s cock presses against Erwin’s shirt; he can feel the formation of small, damp spots on its front. He cradles Levi close like something infinitely breakable, a thought at odds with the strong muscle he feels corded under Levi’s skin. The two, Erwin thinks, don’t have to be exclusive of one another.

"Are you going to get on with it?" mumbles Levi dryly against his shoulder. The point of his chin almost hurts where it digs into Erwin’s skin. Levi must realize it; he turns his head so that his cheek rests flat to stare at Erwin with placid eyes. His hair falls askew, mussed out of its usual style.

"I’m admiring you," Erwin tells him honestly. 

Levi stares harder and then turns away, but his blush worms down his neck, telling. Erwin presses his lips to a splotch just above Levi’s collarbone. He scrapes his teeth over the protrusion, and Levi shudders.

He’s warm and tight, and Erwin preps him carefully, gently, with one finger first and then another, chasing away pain with kisses peppered across Levi’s pale skin. Levi is silent, and the room reflects that—by the time Erwin pushes inside of him fully, the sky is blackened and dotted with stars. The only noise is the sound of cicadas humming outside, the creaking of the old wooden legs of Erwin’s chair, and their breathing.

It’s so quiet Erwin thinks he might even be able to hear Levi’s heartbeat. He kisses Levi’s pulse and that’s near enough that he can imagine.

Levi’s a silent lover, but not an unengaged one. He leaves his own marks on Erwin’s skin; takes the lobe of Erwin’s ear between slightly crooked teeth and bites it carefully. He pushes his toes under the warm spots of Erwin’s thighs, curls his fingers around Erwin’s back, and when Erwin isn’t quick enough to get on with it himself, takes one hand out and puts it around his cock, stroking himself in between their bodies.

He comes silently, the only give away the arching of his back. Levi rides it out, hips rolling, until Erwin comes as well, harshly panting against Levi’s skin.

Erwin kisses his shoulder as Levi begins to stir and detangle himself. There’s a disgruntled expression of disgust as come makes itself known in sticky white trails down his thighs as he begins to tug his clothing back on, facing Erwin’s desk. It’s a nice view.

It gives Erwin ideas.

Pants halfway up, Erwin stops Levi. He slides, boneless, from his seat to his knees and sets his mouth under the gracious curve of where Levi’s thigh meets his ass. Levi freezes, turning his head; his eye is a slitted sliver over his shoulder. 

"Erwin," he begins warningly.

"I’m helping you cleaning up," Erwin hums, tonguing his way up soft skin. Levi’s stance widens.

Erwin discovers, that night, that there are ways to make Levi not so silent.


End file.
